beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 16 OEM/Autoload/disk06/RGEN.COM
RGEN. Strings 0x17-0x50 Copyright. Copr. © 1982, 1984 MicroPro International Corporation 0x53-0x8C Program name, release and product ID. MicroPro RGEN Release 1.60 ID #711653KQ-002 0x8F-0xB0 Computer name. Kaypro 16 0xB3-0xD4 Printer name. IBM Parallel printer 0xD7-0xF8 No communications protocol 0xFB-0x11C Parallel printer driver 0x2D53-0x2D66 Enter report month: 0x2D6C-0x2D78 REPORT MONTH2 0x2D89-0x2D9A Enter report day: 0x2DA0-0x2DAA REPORT DAY4 0x2DBB-0x2DCD Enter report year: 0x2DD3-0x2DDD REPORT YEAR 0x2E6E-0x2E8E Spaces. 0x3A6D-0x3A77 REDIT.COM file. REDIT COM 0x3A7D-0x3A87 REPORT.COM file. REPORT COM 0x3A8C-0x3A8E DTA 0x3A92-0x3A9C ????????.DEF file. ????????DEF 0x3B3A-0x3B3B YN 0x3B4D-0x3B50 TALS 0x3B52-0x3B59 PRMAXMIN 0x3B60-0x3B67 Ţ 0x3BDF-0x3BEC ** Error 07 ** 0x3BEE-0x3BF1 Spaces. 0x3BF5-0x3C11 .COM is not present on drive 0x3C16-0x3C40 Specify which drive (A-P) to try next: 0x3C46-0x3C7B Please enter your report name here (or press RETURN): 0x3C81-0x3CCB Enter 1-8 letters and/or numbers. If you don't want the report stored on 0x3CCD-0x3D17 the logged drive, enter the new disk drive (A:-P:) before the report name. 0x3D1B-0x3D53 Press ESC key to re-enter the report name or ^C to exit. 0x3D57-0x3D64 ** Error 08 ** 0x3D67-0x3D76 The report, 0x3D7A-0x3D94 , already exists. You may: 0x3D96-0x3DB4 E = Edit/examine it, or 0x3DB6-0x3DEF G = Generate a new report (with a different name). 0x3DF1-0x3E02 Press E or G: 0x3E08-0x3E0A GGE 0x3E0D-0x3E1A ** Error 09 ** 0x3E1D-0x3E21 " 0x3E25-0x3E48 " is not allowed in a report name. 0x3E4D-0x3E5A ** Error 10 ** 0x3E5D-0x3E61 " 0x3E66-0x3E82 " is not a legal disk drive. 0x3E87-0x3E93 Report name: 0x3E95-0x3EA3 File name: 0x3EA5-0x3EC0 Number of columns used: 0x3EC2-0x3F0F ______________________________________________________________________________ 0x3F12-0x3F5F CURSOR: ^A=left item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=right item 0x3F62-0x3F8B ^E=up line ^X=down line 0x3F8E-0x3FD9 SCREEN: ^P=previous screen ^C=exit ^W=scroll down ^Z=scroll up 0x3FDC-0x4027 SCREEN: ^P=previous screen ^N=next screen ^W=scroll down ^Z=scroll up 0x402A-0x4076 HELP: ^J=remove/restore this menu ^K=remove/restore message below 0x4079-0x40BB OTHER: RETURN=enter selection ^L=change logged disk 0x40BE-0x410B OTHER: RETURN=enter selection ^L=toggle 2 <-> 4 column display 0x410E-0x4157 OTHER: RETURN=enter selection ^G=delete selected character 0x415A-0x419A OTHER: ^V=replace selection ^T=remove selection 0x419E-0x41D4 Select the datafile for this report. To select a file: 0x41D6-0x4215 Move the cursor to the file name below and press RETURN, or 0x4217-0x4261 Type enough characters to uniquely identify the file and press RETURN. 0x4265-0x428A Your choice of files on logged drive ( 0x428E-0x4292 ) is: 0x4298-0x42B6 The current logged disk is 0x42BB-0x42FE To change the logged disk, enter the new drive name (A-P) here: 0x4306-0x4313 ** Error 11 ** 0x4315-0x433F There are no file definitions on drive 0x4344-0x4381 Please enter the name (A-P) of an alternate drive to use: 0x4389-0x4396 (intermediate) 0x4398-0x43A1 FIELD #001 0x43A3-0x43CC Select the fields you want on this report. 0x43CE-0x4408 THE FIELDS WILL APPEAR ON THE REPORT IN THE ORDER SELECTED. 0x440B-0x441C To select a field: 0x441E-0x445D Move the cursor to the field name below and press RETURN, or 0x445F-0x44A9 Type enough characters to uniquely identify the field and press RETURN. 0x44AD-0x44C3 Your field choices are: 0x44C8-0x44D9 You have selected: 0x44DD-0x44EA ** Error 12 ** 0x44EC-0x4518 The maximum report width is 255 columns. 0x451A-0x4541 The enter command is being ignored. 0x4543-0x4557 Press ESC key. 0x4559-0x4566 ** Error 13 ** 0x4568-0x458C The file selected has no fields. 0x458E-0x45C1 Press ESC key to enter an alternate file name. 0x45C3-0x45D0 ** Error 14 ** 0x45D2-0x460B The maximum number of fields (250) has been exceeded. 0x460D-0x4634 The enter command is being ignored. 0x4636-0x464A Press ESC key. 0x464C-0x4659 ** Error 15 ** 0x465B-0x4695 You must select at least one field to create a report. 0x4697-0x46AB Press ESC key. 0x46AD-0x46BC ** Warning 16 ** 0x46BE-0x470A The command just entered, ^P, will return you to the file selection step. 0x470C-0x4757 This will erase all the field and summary selections that you have made. 0x475A-0x478A Is it OK to proceed with this command? (Y/N) 0x478C-0x478E YYN 0x4790-0x479D ** Error 17 ** 0x479F-0x47C7 The file selected has no key fields. 0x47C9-0x47FC Press ESC key to enter an alternate file name. 0x4801-0x481E Do you want a record count by 0x4822-0x4829 ? (Y/N) 0x482C-0x4842 To select summaries by 0x4848-0x4883 Enter any/none of the following letters and press RETURN: 0x4885-0x48C2 T(Total), A(Average), L(Largest value), S(Smallest value). 0x48C6-0x48E9 Summaries selected: 0x48EC-0x490F Record count: 0x4911-0x4914 PAGE 0x4916-0x491B REPORT 0x491E-0x4950 The report specification is now complete. You may: 0x4953-0x49A0 A=Abandon form-> start over or exit S=Save form -> make another or exit 0x49A2-0x49EF L=save form -> edit report Layout F=save form -> edit File definition 0x49F1-0x4A38 SPACE=no save -> field selection R=save form -> Run the report 0x4A3A-0x4A78 (A/S/L/F/R/SPACE): 0x4A7D-0x4A83 RA RSLF 0x4A87-0x4ABF Abandon report generation without saving form? (Y/N) 0x4AC6-0x4AC8 NYN 0x4ACB-0x4ACE PO 0 0x4AD4-0x4ADA REPORT 0x4ADC-0x4ADE = 0x4AE0-0x4AEC Summary for 0x4AFE-0x4AF7 (Count = 0x4AF9 ) 0x4AFB-0x4B01 Total 0x4B03-0x4B0B Average 0x4B0D-0x4B15 Maximum 0x4B17-0x4B1F Minimum 0x4B21-0x4B2E ** Error 01 ** 0x4B2F-0x4B53 Can't read form definition file. 0x4B55-0x4B67 Press ESC key. 0x4B6A-0x4B77 ** Error 02 ** 0x4B79-0x4BA9 Fatal progam error; please report occurrence. 0x4BAB-0x4BCA Report generation abandoned. 0x4BCC-0x4BDD Press RETURN. 0x4BE4-0x4BF1 ** Error 03 ** 0x4BF3-0x4C0A Insufficient memory. 0x4C0C-0x4C2B Report generation abandoned. 0x4C2D-0x4C3E Press RETURN. 0x4C45-0x4C52 ** Error 04 ** 0x4C54-0x4C69 Directory on disk 0x4C6D-0x4C72 full. 0x4C74-0x4C93 Report generation abandoned. 0x4C95-0x4CA6 Press RETURN. 0x4CAE-0x4CBB ** Error 05 ** 0x4CBD-0x4CC5 Disk 0x4CC9-0x4CCE full. 0x4CD0-0x4CEF Report generation abandoned. 0x4CF1-0x4D02 Press RETURN. 0x4D09-0x4D16 ** Error 06 ** 0x4D19-0x4D1D Spaces. 0x4D21-0x4D35 - illegal character. 0x4D37-0x4D4B Press ESC key. 0x4D89-0x4F6A Program name. ********\ /*******\ ********* **\ ** ** ** ** ** ** ***\ ** ** ** ** ** **\*\ ** ********/ ** **\ ******** ** \*\ ** ** \**\ ** ** ** ** \*\** ** \**\ ** ** ** ** \*** ** \** \*******/ ********* ** \** 0x4F6E-0x4FA4 Copyright. Copyright © 1982, 1984 0x4FA6-0x4FDD Company name. MicroPro International Corporation 0x4FDF-0x500F All rights reserved 0x5013-0x503A Release 0x5041-0x5068 ID. ID # 71165 0x506F-0x5084 Spaces. Program in Action